


Cure Wounds

by meladromatic



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jester is sweet and good as always, Molly intrudes on A Nice Moment, along with the rest of the nein, caleb comforts her, except Fjord who goes back to bed, nott finally gets to have a good cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meladromatic/pseuds/meladromatic
Summary: People tended punch when they realized someone was stealing from them, but they punched harder when they realized it was a goblin.Being a monster in the eyes of the world really takes a toll on someone.





	Cure Wounds

                                                                       

 

 

     It was close to 3 am when the alarm was tripped.

     Caleb smiled to himself when he heard the soft pitter patter of little goblin feet as his companion snuck into their room. He could hear her grumbling as she tossed her mask aside and began the struggle to pull off her cloak.

     It wasn’t that unusual for Nott to have her little late night escapades. An Itch was an Itch and it had to be scratched after all. It didn’t bother him too much. He knew she was careful and skilled in her work.

     He listened as she growled quietly, fiddling with the clasp of her cloak- giving a huff when she deemed it futile- and started fiddling with her belt instead. Caleb would have felt bad for her if it wasn’t such an endearing display. He could almost _feel_ her concentration on the task. Things that seemed easy with human hands were made quite a bit more difficult when you had goblin claws and only eight fingers to spare.

     He listened to her silent tirade on the buckle- the growling and the scratching- until a loud bump shattered his amusement.

     With a sharp yelp the sound of roughly 45 pounds hitting the ground made the wizard cringe. Caleb knew she must have slipped on her cloak while she was busy messing with the belt.

     Getting a glance through Frumpkin’s eyes he caught the little figure sitting near the door. She didn’t seem to be making any move to right herself.

     It was then Caleb caught what sounded like a little sniffle, just quiet enough to make him wonder if he was hearing things, but that certainly steeled his decision. He hated to embarrass her like this, but he felt it was necessary in this circumstance.

     Caleb sat up, turning to squint at his companion through the dim moonlight filtering into the room. His eyes quickly found the ratty black cloak huddled by the door. 

     “...Nott?” He asked carefully, “Wha-…What are you doing?”

     She seemed to sputter for a second, she obviously hadn’t expected to wake him.

     “Oh, nothing, nothing!” She called, jumping to her feet, “Don’t you trouble yourself, just...go back to sleep!” There was a brittleness to her voice almost as if she was struggling to hold something back.

     Caleb cast Dancing Lights and the glowing orbs quickly spread outward from his hands, illuminating the room. Nott scrambled to hide herself, pulling the hood of her cloak forward and turning away, pretending to be very invested in unclasping the front. Caleb was not unaware of how her hands shook.

     “Would you like me to help you?” Caleb asked gently. Nott shook her head emphatically.

     “ _No!_ No, I told you, go back to sleep! Don’t- don’t trouble yourself with me.” Nott’s shoulders heaved with a sigh and she went back to prying at the cloak.

     Caleb looked at her, searching for something- _anything_ to tip off what was wrong. Something had to be wrong. She wasn’t usually this adverse to his attention.

     Caleb got out of bed, careful not to disturb Frumpkin too much. He stepped over to where Nott was wrestling with her cloak’s clasp. He laid a hand on her shoulder, but quickly withdrew when she cringed away from his touch.

     “Nott? What is wrong?” Caleb asked. She wilted, heaving another sigh.

     Hesitantly, Nott turned towards him, pulling off her hood. 

     “They got me...” She mumbled, “But I’m _fine_ , really! It don’t hurt too much!”

     Caleb fell to his knees, hands immediately flying to inspect the damage, turning her head this way and that. A few bruises, bloody nose, torn ear- “Show me your teeth.”

     She gave a reluctant grimace as the wizard began counting. None missing. A few broken. Quite a bit of blood- she must have bitten her own tongue.

     Nott stared at him with red-rimmed eyes. Had she been crying?

     Caleb’s hands fell back to his sides. He didn’t know any healing magic, but in that moment he really wished he had picked some up.

     “We should get Jester to heal you-“ He went to stand, but Nott’s little hand found his sleeve, pulling him back down.

     “No! I’m fine! It was my fault, really, I should have been more careful! I was stupid, I should...I should have-“

     Caleb pulled her hand from his sleeve, holding it in both of his. He gave her a pained look as she sniffled again, rubbing the blood from her nose with her sleeve.

     “I should have been stealthier, but I just- I wanted to get that book so bad- I couldn’t control myself- and, and my mask...” 

     Caleb looked to where he had heard it clatter onto the desk. The strap was broken.

     She sniffled again, rubbing at her eyes violently. Goblins weren’t supposed to cry, but she was so _tired_. She was tired of hiding, tired of hurting, tired of being hated. People tended punch when they realized someone was stealing from them, but they punched harder when they realized it was a goblin.

     Nott didn’t want to cry, but some ugly, violent sound suddenly tore itself from deep in her chest. Her eyes burned, and she bit her already aching tongue defiantly, trying to hide her face before Caleb saw.

     He did, though. And it shook him. He had never really seen her cry before. Part of him vaguely remembered all of the goblin stories his father had told him as a child.

     - _Goblins do not laugh, they do not cry. They do not smile, or love, or show any kindness at all. Goblins do not feel anything besides hatred and hunger. That is why they eat children. Beware the woods at night. If they find you they will take you away and you will never be seen again._ -

     Some part of Caleb wasn’t aware she _could_ cry, but here she was, shoulders shaking as she scrubbed at her face with her little hands, grimacing when she caught some bruises in the process. Caleb felt his chest tighten and wondered how he ever could have doubted that she could be hurt beyond the typical scrapes and bruises.

     Being a monster in the eyes of the world really takes a toll on someone.

     He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. It felt good to hold her, but it made him nervous. He was so much more aware of how small she was when she was in his arms. She felt so _little_ \- so fragile. It was like holding a baby.

     He was warmed by her lack of hesitation to fall into the embrace, throwing her thin arms around his neck and falling against him in a heap. She was always so independent it was comforting to have her leaning on someone for once.

     And for once she was comforted by the knowledge she was safe. Her Caleb always kept her safe, just like she kept him safe.

     “Oh, _wie schrecklich,_ my poor girl...” He murmured into her ratty hair. 

     That ugly noise tore itself from between her teeth again and she hated how loud it was. She held onto Caleb tighter, as if he would disappear at any moment. More sobs tore from her throat as she dug her claws into her wizard’s coat.

     There was a knock at the door and they both held their breaths.

     “Hello?” Jester’s muffled voice crooned from the other side, “Caleb! Are you okay? Can I come in?”

     There was a bit of whispered conversation from beyond the door, Beau’s voice piping up next, “Uh, yeah we, uh...we heard...some shit? Wanted to make sure you guys are okay-…argh! Fuck it, we’re coming in anyway.”

     “Wait, Beau, do you even know how to pick a lock-?”

     “FUCK LOCKS!”

     A swift kick from the monk brought the the door swinging open, and crashing into the wall. Jester stood, wide-eyed in the doorway. Beau held an attack stance, looking quite pleased with herself. Nott growled at the intrusion, hiding deeper in Caleb’s coat.

     He stammered, “Uh, hello. Ah, _Ja,_ we are fine, you can go back to bed. And maybe not kick in my door anymore, please.”

     Jester seemed to ignore him as her hands flew to her cheeks, “AAAAW!” She sang, “You guys are so cute! Nott! I did not know you liked hugs, I would have hugged you more if I knew that!” She skipped towards them happily, but Beau caught her by the shoulder.

     “Jester,” Beau said quietly, “I think Nott’s kinda...” She gestured strangely to her face, then pointed to a little green ear that was starting to drip blood.

     “Uh, yes,” Caleb confirmed. _So much for Nott’s pride_. “She is...injured.” His hand carefully brushed some dirt from the back of Nott’s cloak.

     Jester gasped loudly and theatrically, but her voice was soft and sympathetic, “Oh, no!” She came closer, kneeling next to them on the floor. Beau shuffled in awkwardly behind her. 

     “ _Nott!_ ” Jester whispered, “ _Are you okay?_ ”

     Nott clutched harder to Caleb’s collar, nodding a bit shamefully.

     “Nott, Nott! Look here!” The tiefling girl chimed. Nott looked wary, but pealed herself away to look at her.

     Jester splayed her hands wide in front of them, “I cast, Cure Wounds on you!” She sang, reaching out to pinch, poke, and prod Nott, pulling at the goblin’s ears.

     Nott shrieked, but it was more happy than afraid. She squirmed in Caleb’s arms, batting Jester’s hands away. Jester laughed, gentle hands flitting around her like little birds, before she trapped them back in her lap. “All better?”

     Nott reached up to tug at her gnarled ear. It was still ragged and sore, but at least it no longer bled. She touched her face where the angry purple bruises had been, smiling when she felt it no longer hurt. She was healed.

     “Thank you, Jester,” Caleb sighed, “I don’t have any healing magic of my own, I-“

     “Oh, it’s _totally_ no problem, like, _don’t_ even worry about it!” She grinned, waving a hand at him, “I’m always happy to help my friends!”

     “Yeah,” Beau grumbled from behind her, “even when it interrupts my sleep.”

     Jester turned to her, “Oh, no! I’m so sorry, Beau! But you were very helpful with kicking in the door!”

     Beau shrugged a bit, but looked proud enough to withhold any further complaints.

     Another figure sauntered into the doorway, leaning against the frame.

     “What’s goin on in here?” Mollymauk drawled, staring directly into Caleb’s eyes.

     Caleb quickly looked away, but caught a glimpse of Fjord looming just behind him. This was really getting out of hand. Before he could find it in himself to shoo them away Beau jumped to the rescue, standing tall before the two, hands on her hips.

     “Nothin to see here, boys!” She said, moving to push them back.

     Jester chimed in, “Yeah, we just stopped by for a little talk!”

     Fjord was already turning to leave, either satisfied with the answer or too polite to pry. Molly, however, seemed intrigued at the three sitting together on the floor. He glanced incredulously between them.

     “Looks like a party…I think I’ll join.” He lurched forward, dodging Beau’s attempt to grab him. Stepping around Jester, he sat down with a flourish, sequined coat pooling around him.

     “So! What’s going on?” He asked, leaning his chin onto the heels of his hands, “Color me curious, but, uh, this is- this is quite the display here.”

      Nott growled, turning away from the tiefling. He was always so nosy! It irritated her beyond belief. She was _tired_ and _embarrassed_ and these idiots had interrupted a nice moment! Nott never got nice moments!

     Caleb felt Nott’s resentment and decided the sooner he explained the sooner Molly would leave. He didn’t deserve an explanation, but it seemed he wouldn’t let it lie until he got one.

     “Uh, you see, Nott ran into some trouble earlier...uh, Jester healed her, she’s just...shaken up.” 

     “Ah,” Molly nodded, “stealing from grumpy people again, you little beastie?” He reached over and tousled her hair. 

     “Don’t touch me!” She snapped, pulling away from his hand. Nott was fuming and _oh she wanted to bite his hand so bad!_ -

     She held back, digging her claws so deep into Caleb’s coat she must have been scratching him by now. If he was uncomfortable he certainly didn’t let it show. He regarded Mollymauk coldly.

     Jester quickly piped up, hoping to diffuse the situation, “Hey, Molly you should go...check on Fjord! He must be _so_ lonely! All alone. In your room. Without you.” She put on an award winning smile.

     Molly waved a dismissive hand, “Eh, he’ll survive.”

     Beau seemed just about ready to drag him out by the horns, but Jester leaned over to hug her legs before any violence could erupt. Molly just sat there, staring at Nott, taking everything in. He always prided himself on reading people well. Too bad Nott really didn’t want to be read right now.

     Molly leaned back a bit, his face betraying a sort of tenderness- which basically meant he wasn’t looking smug for once.

     “Y’know, Nott,” he sighed, reaching up to fiddle with something gold on one of his horns, “I admire your work. I really do.”

     He pulled a piece of jewelry from his horn. It was a little gold chain that ended in a beautiful teardrop-shaped gem. He dangled it towards Nott who eyed him warily before her need for shiny things outweighed her need for a distance between them.

     She snatched the dangling gem from his hand, bringing it close so she could inspect it. She looked back to Molly.

     He smiled warmly at her, “Take care of yourself, little one. It’s a dangerous world out there, I’m sure you know.” He stood, ruffling her hair one last time before slipping out of the doorway past Beau.

     Nott ran her new shiny through her hands, admiring it. It was a good rock. She liked this rock. It would have been better if she were able to snatch it from him herself, but it did feel nice to receive...a gift? Yes, that’s what it was.

     “That was so nice of him! I’ve never seen him be this nice!” Jester mused.

     Beau shook her head, “Well, he’s usually...uh, _sneakier_ about it that’s for sure.”

     Jester hummed and looked suddenly shameful at their intrusion, but nevertheless she smiled kindly at Caleb who still held Nott in his arms.

     “Well…goodnight!” She whispered, going to creep back through the doorway, “Feel better soon Nott! See you tomorrow! Have good dreams!” She slipped out of the door, Beau at her heels.

     “Uh,” the monk lingered in the light of the hall as she closed their door, “sorry...about the door. Getcha a new lock tomorrow. G’night.” She nodded, satisfied with her apology as she clicked the door back into place- now without a lock.

     Caleb sighed heavily, shoulders slumping, “That was-“

     “-Horrible.” Nott said, though she could barely tear her eyes away from her new prize.

_So shiny._

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes for this little one-off:
> 
> \- What happened to Nott was as follows: After a night of drinking and revelry she got a bit of a itch to go swipe something. It took a while since it was pretty late, but she eventually found someone walking along reading a book that had some pretty magic-y looking sigils on it. Interest piqued and sure Caleb would find it useful Nott resolved to get it by any means necessary. Mage hand failed a few times before she just went ham and tried to swipe it. In true disaster rogue fashion she failed, her mask fell off, and the person freaked out when they realized a goblin was essentially trying to steal their spell book so she took a few points of bludgeoning damage from some fists before she scrambled away and decided to call it a night. 
> 
> \- Molly isn't a jerk by any means, he genuinely walked in there without knowing what was going on, but when he realized it was actually pretty serious and he was totally intruding on A Moment he did what he does best- he left the situation a little better than he found it. 
> 
> \- wie schrecklich- 'how terrible' (I think)
> 
> \- I notice I put a lot of emphasis on Nott's size and that's because I just really can't get over the fact that she's only 3 feet tall and 45 pounds. My dog is bigger than her. Anyone could pick her up and carry her like a baby. She's travel-sized. I just love tiny characters.
> 
> \- I wrote this before episode 26 and afterwards I genuinely thought about replacing Molly with Caduceus in this, but lets be honest this would probably shake out a bit different with Mr. Caduceus 'I cast calm emotion' Clay. Molly is chaotic enough to add the tension I need.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
